<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Volume I: Power by thetrashcan (intothetrashcan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460955">Volume I: Power</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothetrashcan/pseuds/thetrashcan'>thetrashcan (intothetrashcan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunters &amp; Slayers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, DONT LIKE DONT READ PLS, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 01, but also lots of drama and romance feels, crossover with buffy the vampire slayer in later fics, i started this on ff dot net in 2014 i'm restarting it for fun in isolation, i write when i have time and feel like it, if you read it and are interested please let me know!, lots of friend and family feels, not a lot of sam/oc in this one, probably slow updates, season 1 rewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothetrashcan/pseuds/thetrashcan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bobby's estranged sister dies, it's up to him to make sure her daughter is safe. When his niece starts hunting with Dean and John Winchester, Bobby questions his ability to keep her out of danger - especially when she begins going through some unexpected, and unexplained, changes.</p><p>Please read the tags!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunters &amp; Slayers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Volume I: Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Everything is within your power, and your power is within you." - Janice Trachtman</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚗</p><p>It was nearly 1am when Bobby got the call. He'd never in his life heard his niece sound so frantic. She was crying, that much was obvious. She was sobbing so hard that Bobby could barely understand what she was saying.</p><p>"Ivy?" He asked into the receiver, trying to quell that heavy feeling that was sinking down to the pit of his stomach though he knew it was her. "Ivy darlin', what is it?"</p><p>Once the sobbing died down to sniffles and soft gasps, she voice whispered into the phone, "<em>It's mom.</em>"</p><p>Bobby's brow furrowed. He hadn't spoken to his sister in years. He'd kept in contact with Ivy over the years, she was his only niece, after all, but not her mother. When Liv left the hunting life, she'd cut all ties with Bobby. Ivy never did though, never would. Even if she'd tried, he'd never let it happen.</p><p>"What about her?" He asked, but after spending a lifetime as a hunter, Bobby had learned to expect the worst.</p><p>"<em>She's dead.</em>"</p><p>Her voice broke as she said it and that sound was enough to make Bobby's heart break where the news didn't. Liv had been a hunter for most of her life, didn't quit until Ivy's father had died. He'd expected the worst.</p><p>"How?" Bobby asked. Maybe an insensitive question, but in his line of work he'd learned quickly when to set pleasantries aside. He was upset that his sister was dead, that much was true, but he couldn't grieve yet; not until Ivy was safe.</p><p>"<em>V-vampires I think. The police said it was a bear attack but...</em>" she sobbed again.</p><p>"Good God," he muttered, closing his eyes at the thought of Ivy stumbling home only to find her mother's body cold and bloody. "Are you alone?"</p><p>"<em>Yes, but I don't wanna be. Uncle Bobby, can you come and get me? You're-"</em> she sucked in a deep breath, and Bobby could tell she was fighting back another sob. "<em>Y</em><em>ou're all I have.</em>"</p><p>Bobby sighed. As much as he wanted to go to her, it'd be days before he reached her.</p><p>"Sweetie, even if I leave right now, I won't be there any time soon." Ivy let out a small noise that sounded a lot like a whimper. "Look, I know a couple'a of hunters in the area. I know you don't know them, but I trust them with my life. They're as close to me as if they were blood. I can send them to pick you up."</p><p>"<em>Okay, yeah</em>," she said, quietly, mulling it over before asking, "<em>What are their names?</em>"</p><p>"John and Dean Winchester."</p><p> </p><p>✡︎</p><p> </p><p>John and Dean stopped by Bobby's after every hunt. John had insisted they did it just to see if Bobby had a case, or any new leads on the demon that killed Mary, but he and Dean both knew it was because they wanted to check on Ivy.</p><p>At first, she was silent. Mourning. That was something the Winchesters understood better than most. In time, she became more comfortable, opened up, considered them her family just as much as Bobby. She and Dean traded stories of growing up hunting. She told them about her life and her family, they told her about Sam and Mary.</p><p>When they heard Bobby and Ivy shouting from inside the house, they'd have to intervene. They didn't fight often, but when they did it brought to light things they usually left unsaid. Bobby didn't know how to be a parent, Ivy didn't have the heart to tell him that she was twenty years old (and she'd had her had independence long before that). She didn't <em>need</em> a parent.</p><p>Neither of them were wrong, but no one was quite right and somehow that made it so much worse.</p><p>"I'm not letting you go off on your own!" They heard Bobby yell.</p><p>"So I'll find a partner!" Ivy screamed back.</p><p>"That's not the point, Ivy Jade! You don't have any experience hunting without your parents. It's not safe!"</p><p>"Bobby," she sighed, a hint of resignation in her voice, ready to give up. "How can I <em>get</em> experience if you won't even let me <em>try</em>?"</p><p>"Everything okay in here?" Dean asked as he and John made their way inside. His brow cocked as he glanced between the two of them.</p><p>Ivy's eyes lit up at the sight of the other hunters. Bobby could practically see the lightbulb going off.</p><p>"I can go with them!" Ivy said, but Dean must've predicted the statement as well because at the same time, he said, "Ivy, you can't hunt with us."</p><p>Her face fell.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>Was it because she was a girl? Because she wasn't as experienced as them? Did they see her as a liability or were they just scared, like Bobby was? No matter the reason, she was already formulating an argument against it in her mind.</p><p>"Because you're...<em>you</em>!" He threw his hands up and ran them through his hair.</p><p>"What Dean means," John cut in, "is that you're Bobby's niece, so you're family by default. We don't want you getting hurt."</p><p>"And if I'm with you guys, I <em>won't</em> be," she all but pleaded. "You won't let anything happen to me. Besides, it's not like I'm <em>completely </em>new to this. I'm good with a gun, I know all about the salt and silver bullets. I help Bobby research all the time so I have the monster knowledge. It doesn't have to be forever, I'm just asking for a <em>chance</em>. Please John, please Uncle Bobby?"</p><p>The old hunter rolled his eyes and huffed out, "Fine."</p><p> </p><p>✡︎</p><p> </p><p>A year went by and Ivy was still hunting with John and Dean, for the most part. The two of them, along with her Uncle Bobby, were well and truly family. And then John stopped checking in with them, stopped responding to Dean's calls, stopped coming by Bobby's after a hunt.</p><p>He was family, and he was missing. So Dean decided there was only one option.</p><p>It was time to get Sam.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This small chapter is just exposition, the next chapter is season 1 episode 1</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>